scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Flintladdin
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Aladdin" It will appeared on Youtube on July 21, 2018. Dedicated to the memory of Tony Jay and Robin Williams Cast: *Aladdin - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) *Jasmine - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) *The Genie - Inspector Gadget *Jafar - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Iago - Blu (Rio) *Abu - Steve the Monkey (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) *The Magic Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Sultan - Thomas Edison (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Claude Judge Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Razoul's Guards - Frollo's Soldiers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Peddler - Prince Zandar (Sofia the First) *Gazeem the Thief - Master XOX (Sidekick) *Prince Achmed - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Omar the Melon Seller - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Woman at the Window - Astrid (How to Your Train Dragon) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sunny, Rox and Blair (Sunny Day) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Hazel, Posie and Lavender (Little Charmers) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ms. Charming (Little Charmers) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) *Necklace Man and Woman - Benson (Regular Show) and Portia (The Mighty B) *The Two Hungry Children - Nev and Dev Jumelle (Dot.) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Eddy & Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Pot Seller - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Nut Seller - Surly (The Nut Job) *Necklace Seller - Thomas the Tank Engine *Fish Seller - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Fire Seller - Oh (Home) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Old Jafar - Professor Screweyes (We're Back a Dinosaur Story) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Rabbit Genie - Hip-Hop Bunny (Dora The Explorer) *Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to Your Train Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Camel Abu - Sopwith the Camel (The Muppet Show) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Bunty (Chicken Run) *Turtle Abu - Franklin the Trutle *Car Abu - Scrambler (Bob The Builder) *Elephant Abu - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Old Man Genie - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Little Boy Genie - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Fat Man Genie - Soos (Gravity Falls) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Ken (Barbie) *53 Purple Peacocks - Jacquimo's Singing Birds (Thumbelina) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Barbie *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Animals from "Noah's Ark (2007)" *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Genie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book; 1967) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Llamas - Llama from "Jimmy Neutron" *Bears and Lions - Bears (We Bare Bears)/Samson (The Wild) *Brass Bands - Herb Copperbottom (Robots) *Forty Fakirs - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Cooks and Bakers - Chefs & Waiters (The Polar Express) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Birds (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangefield *Super-Spy Genie - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Teacher Genie - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) *One of Flamingos - Brody (Top Wing) *Gigantic Genie - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Rajah as Cub - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Abu as Toy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Cheerlander Genies - Mane 6 Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Genie Jafar - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) Scene Index: *Flintladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Flintladdin Part 2 - Flint on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"/Flint's Fights with Prince Chief Bogo *Flintladdin Part 3 - Princess Sam Sparks's Dream *Flintladdin Part 4 - Thomas Edison and Balthazar Bratt's Conversation *Flintladdin Part 5 - Trouble in the Marketplace *Flintladdin Part 6 - Balthazar Bratt's Evil Plan/Flint Arrested (Part 1) *Flintladdin Part 7 - Flint Arrested (Part 2)/Flint Escapes with an Professor *Flintladdin Part 8 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Flintladdin Part 9 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Flintladdin Part 10 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Gadget (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Flintladdin Part 11 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Gadget (Part 2) *Flintladdin Part 12 - Thomas Edison Upbraids Balthazar Bratt *Flintladdin Part 13 - Flint's First Wish *Flintladdin Part 14 - Balthazar Bratt Makes his Movie/"Prince Flint" *Flintladdin Part 15 - Thomas Edison Rides on Dusty Crophopper *Flintladdin Part 16 - Flint Argues with Inspector Gadget/Flint Goes to Sam *Flintladdin Part 17 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Flintladdin Part 18 - Flint Almost Spills the Beans/Flint and Sam's Kiss *Flintladdin Part 19 - Flint Gets Ambushed/Inspector Gadget Saves Flint's Life *Flintladdin Part 20 - Balthazar Bratt Gets Exposed *Flintladdin Part 21 - Flint's Depression/Lampy the Lamp *Flintladdin Part 22 - Thomas Edison's Announcement/Gadget's New Master is Bratt *Flintladdin Part 23 - Balthazar Bratt's Dark Wishes *Flintladdin Part 24 - Prince Flint (Reprise) *Flintladdin Part 25 - The Ends of the Earth *Flintladdin Part 26 - Flint VS Balthazar Bratt (Part 1) *Flintladdin Part 27 - Flint VS Balthazar Bratt (Part 2) *Flintladdin Part 28 - Flint VS Balthazar Bratt (Part 3) *Flintladdin Part 29 - Happy End in Agrabah *Flintladdin Part 30 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Sofia the First *Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 *Despicable Me 3 *Rio 1 & 2 *Sidekick *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs: The Series *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *How to Train Your Dragon *Sunny Day *Little Charmers *Bartok The Magnificent *Regular Show *The Mighty B *Dot. (TV Series) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *SpongeBob SquarePants *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *The Jungle Book (1967) *Chowder *The Emoji Movie *The Nut Job *Thomas and Friends *Shark Tale *Home *The Rescuers Down Under *Peter Pan *Return to Never Land *The Muppet Show *Wreck-It Ralph *We're Back a Dinosaur Story *Planes 1 & 2 *Inspector Gadget *PAW Patrol *Shrek 2 *The Three Caballeros *Minions *The Lion King *Dora The Explorer *Totally Spies! *Sing *Gravity Falls *Barney's Great Adventure *The Peanuts Movie *Shrek 4D *Shuan the Sheep *Tangled *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Chicken Run *Franklin the Trutle *Bob The Builder *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Badknobs and Broomsitcks *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Gravity Falls *Dumbo *Barbie Series *Thumbelina (1994) *Noah's Ark (2007) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Cats Don't Dance *Muppets Most Wanted *The Little Mermaids *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *We Care Bear *The Wild *Robots *The Polar Express *Rover Dangefield *Cyberchase *The Brave Little Toaster *Bee Movie *Finding Dory *Top Wing *The Lego Ninjago Movie *The Black Cauldron *Jungle Cubs *The Land Before Time *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Quest for Camelot Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs